plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sportacus
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Mushroom Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = When a Zombie Trick is played, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = "I am Sportacus!"}} Sportacus is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 /3 . He doesn't have any traits, and his ability does 2 damage to the zombie hero every time a zombie trick is played. This ability stacks with each Sportacus on the field and persists until all Sportacuses are removed from the field. He was introduced in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with and Stupid Cupid. He became craftable as of update 1.12.6. He was made available in a Weekly Event, and was available from 21 February 2017 to 28 February 2017. Origins He is based on a mushroom, the fleshy, spore-bearing fruiting body of a fungus, and a gladiator, an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the Roman Republic and Roman Empire. His name is a portmanteau of "spore," a reproductive cell or group of cells produced by some plants, and "Spartacus," a Thracian gladiator who was one of the escaped slave leaders in the Third Servile War. His description, "I am Sportacus!" references the famous quote, "I am Spartacus!" from the film Spartacus. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Mushroom Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Zombie Trick is played, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set:' Event Card description "I am Sportacus!" Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. *Sound change: Previously the same as and Punish-Shroom. * Update 1.14.13 *Sound change: Now uses the same sounds as Fume-Shroom and Punish-Shroom again. Update 1.16.10 * *Sound change: Now uses his sound effects from update 1.12.6. Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Sportacus has the same stats, cost, and class as Vanilla, but unlike Vanilla, his ability makes him powerful. He functions like Punish-Shroom, but his ability comes into effect every time your opponent plays a trick. His ability does 2 damage to your opponent for every trick they play, which is great if your opponent focuses on playing tricks. He is also able to pressure your opponent from playing a free superpower from a Super-Block, assuming it is a trick. A clever strategy is to play this in Planet of the Grapes. If your opponent plays a trick, not only will they take damage, but you will also draw a card. Each hero can use him effectively in their own ways: * and Beta-Carrotina can use him in their nut deck alongside Mirror-Nut and Smackadamia, due to Sportacus being a nut plant. *Nightcap can boost him with Buff-Shroom or pressure his opponent from just recklessly destroying him with Punish-Shroom due to Sportacus being in the mushroom tribe. *Green Shadow can use this alongside Black-Eyed Pea as part of her anti-zombie trick deck to punish her opponent severely for playing tricks with a boost to Black-Eyed Pea and two damage to them from Sportacus. She can alternatively boost Sportacus' stats, although opponents might destroy him with Rocket Science to put an end to him. * can heal him with 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to allow Sportacus to stay longer. She can also destroy zombies in Sportacus' way, letting him live longer. Against Like Black-Eyed Pea, using tricks while Sportacus is on the field is not a very good idea. The best option is to destroy Sportacus at once so he can't activate his ability. Knockout and Zombot's Wrath are some of the best answers to Sportacus as it can destroy him cleanly, and Sportacus can't activate his ability if the trick destroys him. If you don't have any tricks that can destroy him, aim on using powerful zombies like Drum Major and Tennis Champ to destroy him instead. Squirrel Herder is very useful, as Sportacus is a nut plant, but watch out for Citron and Beta-Carrotina, who may counter her with or Blockbuster. Electric Boogaloo is the most efficient at taking Sportacus out due to his wide range of zombies and tricks to use. Those include Stayin' Alive, Electrobolt, Exploding Fruitcake, Cakesplosion, Zombot's Wrath, Locust Swarm, Alien Ooze, Squirrel Herder, and Abracadaver (assuming it hits his opponent and targets Sportacus with its ability). You can also play environments such as and Total Eclipse to weaken Sportacus without activating his ability, although his ability damage will not be decreased. Gallery IMG 2601.png|Sportacus' statistics SportacusCard.jpg|Sportacus' card IMG 2920.png|Sportacus unlocked IMG 2599.png|Sportacus' grayed out card Sportafloppydisk.png|Sportacus' card image Sportacus Sprites.png|Sportacus' textures HDSportaflop.png|HD Sportacus WereNumberOneButItsInHD.png|Another HD Sportacus from the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter (note the Wall-Nut's eyes) IMG 2899.png|Sportacus being played One.png|Sportacus activating its ability Two.png|Sportacus attacking whodoyouexpectsportaflop.png|Sportacus destroyed IMG 3110.png| being played on Sportacus Let Zombot's Fireball Burn You Sportycus.png|Zombot's Wrath being played on Sportacus CuttoSizeSportacus.jpg|Cut Down to Size being played on Sportacus SportOozed.jpg|Alien Ooze being played on Sportacus SportacusPeelShield.jpg| being played on Sportacus 2 Sportacus On One Lane By Pair Pearadise.jpg|Two Sportacuses on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability Screenshot 2017-04-23-12-39-04.png|Sportacus shrunken by Shrink Ray FrozenSportacus.png|Sportacus frozen SportacusStrikethrough.jpg|Sportacus with the Strikethrough trait GlitchedGraySportacus.png|Sportacus tinted gray due to a glitch EventRewindBundleSportacusStupidCupid.png|Sportacus on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Trivia *The shield he is holding is alive, as well as opening his eyes during its idle animation. Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards